This invention relates generally to the field of storage boxes, and more particularly to a vacuum Insulated Lunch Box.
Lunch boxes are known. They are generally used by people to take a meal from a home environment to a work environment. They can range from a simple bag enclosure to a more robust metal or plastic enclosure.
A number of existing lunch boxes attempt to insulate the enclosure by using various insulating materials. However, all of the existing insulated lunch boxes that have been tested by this inventor have shown less than desirable results as far as keeping a hot meal, such as soup, close to the temperature at which it was originally prepared. Attempts have been made to help keep a lunch box""s contents cold by the addition of a cold pack, however this involves the addition of a separate item that can be inconvenient for the user.
The primary object of the invention is To provide a lunch box that keeps foods stored inside hot or cold for extended periods of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lunch box that can keep one item of food hot and another item of food cold at the same time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Vacuum Insulated Lunch Box comprising: a rectangular box comprised of a top half and a bottom half, said top half and bottom half each having a double wall construction, said top half and bottom half each having recessed areas to accommodate a plurality of food containers, said top half and bottom half each having an outlet check valve, and said outlet check valves each capable of receiving a tube from a vacuum pump for the purpose of evacuating the cavity of each said lunch box half. An alternate embodiment includes a built in vacuum pump.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.